dendrofandomcom-20200222-history
Superior
Superior(超級) is the third episode of the Infinite Dendrogram anime. Plot At a restaraunt in Altea, Ray Starling, Rook Holmes, Nemesis and Babylon are discussing the end of the PK blockade around the city during their meal. While Ray and Rook believe that Figaro did indeed defeat the PK group blocking the Sauda Mountain Pass, they wonder why the PKs at the other sites have retreated. A woman wearing a black suit and sunglasses appears at their table and introduces herself as Marie Adler, a member of DIN. She tells them that the three PK groups, Mad Castle, K & R, Goblin Street were defeated by the Kingdom of Altar's four Superiors: Figaro, Tsukuyo Fuso, Lei Lei and the King of Destruction , leading Ray to wonder about the identity of the fourth PK. Marie offers to sell them her information about what happened and once the deal was struck, she takes out a magic item that can replay events and replays the scenes for the group. At Sauda Mountain Pass, a rookie Master is being chased by the members of Mad Castle, when he runs right into Barbaroy Bad Burn, the clan's owner, who offers to let him go if he can give him one point of damage. The other clan members laugh at their boss's claim, noting that with his END and defensive skills, damaging him would be impossible for the rookie. Once Barbaroy kills the rookie after time is up, the clan begins discussing the other PKs blocking the capital, with Barbaroy expressing particular interest in the Superior Killer. Their musing is cut short by the appearance of Figaro, who slaughters the other Mad Castle parties and the members of Barbaroy's party. After assessing the situation, Barbaroy takes up Figaro's request to leave, stating that Mad Castle will withdraw from the area. Barbaroy offers to give Figaro a Contract to formalize the agreement. When Figaro gets closer to pick up the Contract, Barbaroy activates an Embryo skill that increases the gravity by 500 times, freezing Figaro in place and then activating a skill that increases their defense and their Embryo ultimate skill which switches their defense power and attack and then multiplying the attack power by 10. Barbaroy then tries to smash Figaro to pieces, but is shocked when Figaro escapes the enhanced gravity and sends them flying into the sky, only to slice them in half upon their descent. At Easter Plains, the members of K & R are shocked to see the members of the Lunar Society arrayed before them. The group then parts to allow Tsukuyo Fuso to pass. With a single gesture, she tranforms the surrouding area into a a night with a blue moon, which incapacitates K & R, who are then easily mopped up by the Lunar Society members. Marie notes that the Lunar Society is a cult based in real life and that they destroyed K & R because of their rookie members was killed. At Wez Sea Route, the members of Goblin Street are reduced to scraps of meat and blood by a single punch from Lei Lei. Ray is horrified by the scene, and Marie notes that the reason Lei Lei killed the PK's is still unknown. Ray asks who the fourth PK is and Marie replies that their identity is unknown and they are known only as the Superior Killer. Once the magic item begins playing a video of Noz Forest, the replay is continually cut after an explosion, until the viewpoint is changed to a feed overlooking the entire forest, which has been set on fire. Marie then points to a shadow on the video, noting that she has it on good authority that the King of Destruction's Embryo is a battleship. She then mentions that despite the destruction, the Superior Killer made a successful getaway, which emboldens Ray and Nemesis' desire for payback. Later, Ray and Nemesis visit the former Noz Forest and are shocked by the scale of the destruction, with Ray noting that it was Liliana Grandria and her knights that put out the blaze. Nemesis then notices a shimmer in the air that she walks right through. When Ray follows her, he arrives at a space filled with countless Windows, where Nemesis and Cheshire are having tea and cookies. Chesire mentions how he is here to do prep work to fix the environment and how shocked he is that Ray and Nemesis can enter this space, saying that it is because Nemesis is a Maiden. After remembering that Ray is on his way to Gideon, Cheshire gives Ray some mysterious advice and tells him to keep it in mind, as a sort of thank you for being the first person to speak to him in that form for a while. At the Adventurers Guild, Ray and his friends are searching for a quest to take while on their way to Gideon. Ray is surprised by the volume of quests, with Rook noting that it is due to free movement being restored. While the group continues talking, Ray notices that Nemesis, Babylon and Rook are attracting attention due to their beauty and is surprised by Marie, who once again appears at their table and says that since she is on her way to Gideon herself, she'd like to tag along. The group agrees, and then chooses a Level 2 quest to deliver goods to Gideon that they'll take the next day. Meanwhile on the route to Gideon, a caravan and their eescorts are under attack by monsters. They manage to run away, only to be killed by a a large red ogre. Characters *Ray Starling *Nemesis *Rook Holmes *Babylon *Marie Adler *Barbaroy Bad Burn *Figaro *Tsukuyo Fuso *Lei Lei *Baldr *Liliana Grandria *Cheshire *Great Miasmic Demon, Gardranda Navigation